shes a prince?
by goldash98
Summary: the prince has had enough of being given marrige propsals, so the king decides to have a masquerade ball. the prince decides to have a bet with the king. "if i can get a man to fall in love with me you wont make me go on dates, etc" but the king wants his fun as well, and decides, "you have to wear a dress, and if you fail i will decide who you marry" yaoi, m later maybe.
1. Chapter 1

_Ash: hi guys, so this is my first one piece fic, I got this idea when I was sifting through law x kid tumblr pics and happened on this one picture of them in masquerade masks, and POP! I had this idea. So anyway I know not many people read authors notes, I am can't be bothered sometimes to, which is very hypocritical of me, oops sorry I'm rabbling my bad, so any way I'm not very good at finishing stories and stuff, so if I deject this story anyone is more than welcome to take it over or help me half write it. After all two head are better than one ;)_

_Kid: QUITE CHATTING AND GET ON WITH IT_

_Ash: gomen nasai "hangs head"_

_Law: ash does not own one piece or us_

_Ash: "whispers" tho I wish I owned you :'(_

**She's a prince?**

Prologue

"oji-sama, the king has asked for you" one of the maids said, hands folded neatly in front of her.

On the bed the prince laid on his stomach, a book open in front of him, lazily he turned his head to acknowledge the maid, and with a sigh bookmarked his page before getting up and stretching. He was dressed in a pair of tight skinny jeans and a yellow and black hoodie with an odd smiley face on the front of it. As he stretched his hoodie rode up to give a few of his toned stomach, and he was well aware of the young maid ogling him. With his usual smirk he relaxed stalked past the poor maid and out the door to the throne room where he knew his dad would be.

That's right his dad was the king, and sadly he was the prince. Most people would think he enjoyed being prince, but they were far from right, in fact he hated it and would often sneak of only to be dragged back to the palace. The only ups he saw to it were the good education, money, and people waiting on him and getting away with almost anything. He hated everything else; people nagging him, having to act proper, succeeding his father. But the thing he hated the must was having marriage forced on him -that and being ordered around- but he could not stand his dad always pushing him to in his words _"find a lovely young women and have me lots of grandchildren, fu fu fu."_ Ugh he loathed it, and he knew this next meeting would again be on marriage.

All he wanted to do was to leave, go to medical school, get a degree and become and doctor/surgeon. That's all he had ever wanted since a young age. He wanted to be the best there was. The human body had always drawn a certain fascination from him, and after pouring over medical books for the majority of his adolescence he knew a great deal about the human body. But it wasn't enough, he wanted to actually see patients, solve mysterious illnesses, and do surgeries. That's what he wanted to do the most, cut people open whilst they still breathed and explore what they had inside.

Stopping in front of a pair of large white doors as they swung open he was drawn from his thoughts. And there at the other end of the room which had a long red rug covering it from the doors to the throne was his father, seated upon a large gold chair with soft cushions for comfort.

"ah Law" he drawled, "just the person I wanted to see, _fu fu fu"_

Smirking he walked down the long length of the red rug, completely at ease and stopped at the bottom of the stairs upon which the throne was seated. "You called for me" Law drawled.

"yes, I had an idea since you won't accept any of the marriage offers presented to you- _snort_, the king gave Law a pointed look- since you won't accept any of the offers I decided to throw a masquerade ball, anyone and very one will be invited, even the lowliest of peasants" the king snickered seeing Laws expression.

Law stood dumb struck, a ball, how cliché did his stupid-ass dad want to get. But as he stood there though the cogs in his head began to turn. Smirking Law went back to his relaxed position and smiled smugly up at his father who had the decency to look at least a little worried. "How about you and I have a bet old man" Law drawled at trying to look bored and harmless, "you won't set me up on any more dates or marriages, if I can get a man to fall in love with me without telling him I'm the prince"

A flicker of amusement passed through the kings eyes as he smiled down at his heir, and law in turn had the decency to be a little panicked about the look in the kings eyes, "alright Law, I'll have this little bet with you, but on two conditions, one) if no one falls in love with you then you will marry someone of my choosing, and two) you have to wear a dress"

Law once again found himself gapping up at the king. _Damn him, a dress, a bloody dress, grrr, but this could be my only way out of these stupid marriage proposals._ Sighing Law made up his mind, "fine" he gritted out before turning and stalking back to the door.

"oh and Law, it will be this Sunday" he could hear the smugness in the kings voice. _Damn him, that mean I only have 5 days._

_Ash: so yeah tell me what you think guys and whether or not I should continue, also help with this would be more than welcome as I can get lazy with my stories and not be bothered with them after a while, so I need a bit of a kick sometimes. _

_Kid: hey I wasn't in it!_

_Ash: patience kid, if I continue then I'll put you in the next chapter most likely. Now say good bye to the lovely readers_

_Kid: "snort" c ya shit-heads_

_Ash: KID! "sigh, shakes head" and you Law_

_Law: "smirk" good bye to the lovely readers ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ash: hello my lovely readers –snort, glares at Kid- as I was saying, I am so very happy with the response I got with my prologue that I decided to continue. I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed you have no idea how happy I am, so here's a giant hug from me ^_^_

_Kid: pft what an idiot_

_Ash: kiiid-kun –looks demonic- would you like me to tell the lovely readers what I caught you doing?_

_Kid: -gulps- n-no ash_

_Ash: -reverts to normal- good, now law dear be a sweetie and say the disclaimer_

_Law: ash does not own me, kid or anything related to One Piece, we belong to Oda-sensei_

_Ash: now on with the story ;)_

* * *

She's a prince?

_Knock knock_

Eustass Kid looked up from where he was shaping a piece of metal to the open doors of his work shop. There in the door way stood one of the king's messengers, looking a little worried. _What could the king possibly want?_ Walking up to the finally dressed messenger Kid looked down him, scary the shits out of the poor messenger by unconsciously glaring at him. "What d' ya want?" he growled out, frightening the messenger further.

Shakily the messenger pulled a letter from the bag slung across from his shoulder to opposite hip, and handed it to the large man in front of him. "a-a i-i-invit-t-tation, s-sir" the messenger stuttered out, before turning on his heal and moving on to the next shop/house down the street, sticking his head out of his door Kid watched as the man scurried down the street like his life depended on it. Pulling back inside his work shop kid chuckled darkly before walking over to a table and chair.

Sitting down in the wooden chair Kid kicked his feet up on the table and reclined back, glad for the brief pause in his hard work. Pulling up the letter he torn into it and looked down at the printed writing;

_Dear citizen_

_You and the rest of the kingdom form the highest lord, to the lowest peasant have been invited to a masquerade ball this Sunday, from 7pm until midnight. It is being held in hopes of my son finding someone to betroth. _

_Please come dressed in any fancy dress you wish; animals, fictional characters, anything you wish to be, as long as you have a mask. Please show this letter to the door men and they shall let you in._

_I thank you for coming to this event, it is sure to be spectacular._

_From your king_

_Don Quixote Doflamingo_

Kid gapped at the letter. _What. The. Bloody. Hell. Everyone in the kingdom? How are we all going to fit in the ballroom? _ With a sigh Kid folded the letter and put it back in the envelope it came in, his thoughts already deciding on what he was going to wear. _Geez, what a pain, and it's not like I can't go, it an invitation from the king after all._

Sighing Kid stood and continued his work, thoughts still on the ball that was happening Sunday, and how it was going to be the 5 most boring hours of his life. (a/n: How wrong he is ;)

Sitting on his bed Law hugged his big fluffy white dog to him. "What am I going to do Bepo? This was a stupid idea, and I'm going to be humiliated in the process of It." law whined into the dogs soft fur, nuzzling his nose further in to the dogs coat. Before he could complain anymore to the dog there was a knock on the door.

"oji-sama" a maid said through the door. Sighing law pushed himself up and told the maid to come in. "the king has chosen a number of . . . outfits, for you to try on" she said, trying to find the right word so as not to annoy the poor prince. By now gossip had spread throughout the whole castle that he was going in a dress, in fact he was surprised he hadn't seen his two best friends Penguin and Shachi appear yet to taunt and make fun of him. Nodding to the maid Law got off the bed and made to follow the maid to where his _outfits_ were.

Upon entering the room he found his two best friends sitting on a sofa and sniggering at him, throwing a glare at them he walked further into the room and saw why. "You've got to be fucking kidding me" he gapped when he saw the dresses.

Sitting innocently in a row were four puffy ball gowns:

one was huge with a puffed out skirt and puffy sleeves. It was all gold with white lace for the trim and a square necline. Its sleeves were 3/4 length and at the ends there was whit lace. On the chest area there was a tone of sequences and over sparkly things, and on the skirt there were swirling patterns in silver. To say he refused to wear it was an understatment.

Dress number 2 was just as bad if not worse. It was a horrible green colour and the skirt puffed out immensly at the hips, just from looking at it Law could tell there was some sort of structure underneath it pushing the huge skirts into shape. The sleeves of this one were short and didnt puff out, but it did have pink bows. There were also huge pink bows on the chest area, which was a creamy colour in a shape of a 'V' set into the green fabric, the bows were pined in a line down the creamy fabric. And around the waist was another pin ribbon which tide up at the back with trails of ribbon fallng down the back of the skirt. Law thought he was going to be sick.

The third dress wasnt as bad as the first two, but it was still horrific in laws eyes. It was pink, and i mean pink. Pink frills, pink bows, pink lace, the only other colour was white, and that was the underskirts and lace. Law thought it looked more fit to be worn on a china doll than an actual person. And that wasnt the half of it, the dres was also puffy, very puffy, with lots and lots of layers, if he wore it Law was sure he would pass out from the heat.

The 4th dress was probably the best out of all of them bye far, the only problem was it showed way, _way,_ to much skin. It was a bodice with a body hugging skirt tha had a slight up one side which went to halfway up the thigh. it was red in colour with gold swirls and flowers. the bodice was also red but had a black lace covering it, and black thrilly lace aroung the edges.

"No way, I'm not wearing that shit" law screeched, a look of complete horror on his features. Taking a step back Law made to run from the room of horrors before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back inside by the seamstress who was ridiculously strong. He whimpered as he was made to stand on podium and try each dress on. From behind him he could hear Penguin and Shachi's sniggering, growling and a vein popping on his head he spun around and growled out, "if you find it so hilarious then you can join me and wear dresses to the ball as well" at this they stopped immediately and looks of horror and fright passed over there feature.

* * *

After 2 hours of torturously trying on dresses Law collapsed onto the sofa between his best friends in just his boxers. "Please, no more" he whimpered turning and burying his head into the crook of Penguins neck trying to hide from the seamstress; who came out carrying yet another dress.

"Law" she said sternly, like a mother who had got her child doing something naughty. Hopelessly Law stood and slowly walked over to her, hunched over. "Silly child, you shouldn't of made that bet if you didn't want to wear a dress" she chuckled looking at his dejected face.

"I'm not a child" Law pouted, smiling the seamstress pinched his cheek like an old woman would.

"Come on dearie cheer up, after all its only for one night" and with that she stepped away holding upp the new dress up.

(I'll see if I can draw it later, and will post the link in my profile)

Law gulped, eyeing the dress. "t-that one, i-it will do" he started. It was a gorgeous dress made of silk, in black, with a silver waist band and yellow rim around the top. It was of the shoulder with no sleeves or straps and also had a yellow flower pined to the waist band. When he tried it on this was definitely the one, and he didn't think he was gonna get any better choices. His best friends thought so to and agreed on him with the dress.

Now that was sorted all that was needed was to find a mask.

"You know law" Shachi said, "you're gonna have to shave your goatee and sideburns if you want to hide the fact that you're a guy"

Law looked over at him with tears in his eyes and whimpered, looking like a kid who just had his lollypop stolen. Shachi and Penguin looked at each other blinked a few times and burst out Laughing.

* * *

_Ash: okay so I know that was really, really short I'm really sorry, but I wasn't quite sure what else to write, but I decided I'm gonna draw Law in that dress if I can. I'll most likely post the link in the next chapter or on my profile _

_Kid: ha ha ha, Law you have to wear a dress_

_Law: . . .-walks over to Kid and pulls his clothes off_

_Kid: o-oi Law w-what you doin_

_Law: -pulls dress out of nowhere and puts it on Kid, looks him up and down before smirking and taking a picture of the stunned red head-_

_Kid: -rips dress od and stands in boxers- Tra-Fal-Gar- chases Law out the room-_

_Ash: -blinks at open door way, shrugs- oook so I would still love to hear your thoughts so review and I shall see you next time my lovely readers ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ash: hey everyone, sorry it took so long to update, last week of school last week and I had a ton of stuff to do. So anyway thank you to everyone who gave they're suggestions, reviewed and yeah. Love ya

Kid: just get on with the bloody story, it's been 2 weeks almost 3!

Ash: I know I'm sorry guys, *goes to corner of shame*

Law: ash does not own one piece

She's a prince?

"Are you sure about this Law?" Shachi asked as said man pulled the hood of an old dirty cloak over his head, his face now hidden in shadows.

"Of course Shachi-ya" comes Laws voice from inside the hood "otherwise I wouldn't be doing this would I?"

Shifting slightly on his feet Shachi looked down, "suppose" he mumbled looking a little ashamed.

Penguin chuckled at his friend's behaviour and patted him on the shoulder "don't worry Shach-chan, Laws done this a thousand times before.

"I know" Shachi mumbled, and then realising what penguin had called him burst, "Oi!" He exclaimed pouncing on penguin and giving him a noogie. "Who do you think you're calling Shach-chan?"

Smiling beneath his hood Law chuckled at his friends antics before slipping away unnoticed by them.

Once Law had slipped through a hole in the hedge he found himself walking down a dirt track into the nearest town. The town was quite small, but had everything it needed and was surrounded by fields full of crops, as well as a large forest.

Following a familiar path Law found himself outside a costume shop. Everything here was made by the women who owned it and her seamstresses. The women here used to give Law cookies when he was younger and she knew who he was, hiding him when the palace guard came to find him.

Opening the door he was hit with the smell of fabrics, home cooking. Walking in a sense of comfort, relief and home washed over him. It had been a long time since he had visited this place, and hi was only just now realising how much he had missed it. Stepping inside he went straight to the back of the shop and into the kitchen where he found a petit old women cooking.

Smiling Law crept forward quietly and tapped the small women on the shoulder. Started she whipped around holding the wooden spoon in her hand lie a weapon. He hulked at her reaction and her curious, nervous stare, before removing his hood.

When she saw who it was a face splitting grin crossed her features before she pulled him into a tight hug, "Law-chan, it's been so long" she said pulling away and slapping him on the arm, she put on an angry look but still smiled, "why didn't you come visit sooner?"

Law smiled down at the old lady who was like a grandmother to him, "gomenasai, obaa-san, demo I need some help, I'm sure you've heard about the masquerade ball"

"Hai, I have indeed, and I'm guessing you've come looking for a mask, no?" she smiled, an almost mischievous look in her eyes, which slightly worried Law. Smiling she began walking back towards the front store, looking over her shoulder and waving for him follow. "Come, come" she said smiling secretively.

(With Kid)

_Knock knock_

Kid sighed and set his work tools aside. He hated being disturbed and this was the fourth time today. First was the mail, which he didn't mind too much, then some random kid trying to sell socks, which pissed him off, third was some lost idiot looking for directions. And now he had some other ass-hole disturbing him and it wasn't even noon yet.

Stomping over to the heavy wooden doors of his workshop, Kid yanked them open with ease as if they weighed nothing and prepared to verbally abuse the poor soul who dare knock on his door, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw it was his best friend killer. "Killer?" kid questioned cocking his head to the side in confuse, as killer rarely visited him and when he did it was normally important.

Face palming Killer sighed, "You forgot, didn't you?" he stated more than questioned.

"Eh?" was Kids smart response, "forgotten what?"

"The fact that we were going shopping for costumes today" replied Killer wirily, used to Kids forgetfulness.

"Costumes?" Kid questioned, standing there and pondering before it finally hit him, "oh for the fancy-smancy ball up at the palace" Kid looked proud of himself for remembering what it was, but then a look of annoyance crossed his features.

Seeing this Killer raised an eyebrow, though it was impossible to see under his long bangs, "now what?" he sighed, once again.

"I have no fucking idea what I'm going to wear" Kid said looking annoyed, and began stroking an imaginary beard as if he were thinking very hard about this.

Rolling his eyes beneath his bangs, Killer grabbed kids arm and pulled him out of the workshop before pulling the door closed, and dragging Kid down the street. "Come on, I know someone who can help" killer said calmly, whilst continuing to pull kid who stumbled trying to keep up with Killers fast pace.

After walking for around 10 minutes Kid and Killer arrived outside an old looking fancy dress/ costume store. Pushing open the door they were hit with the smell of home baking, and Killer pulled Kid inside. "Konichiwa Obaa-san" Killer called into the shop. A few seconds later a small, old women appeared from a door way leading into the back of the shop with a tall slim person, hidden beneath a cloak following close behind.

"killer-kun, how good to see you, how have you been dearie?" she said gently, walking towards them and embracing killer the best she could, considering their height differences.

"I've been well thank you obaa-san, and yourself?" he smiled down at the old women, a gentleness Kid rarely saw in his eyes, obviously this was a very dear person to him.

A grin stretched across the woman's face "oh I've been well, the shops been busier considering this masquerade ball coming up, it's good for business though"

Chuckling Killer replied, "That's exactly why we're here, think you can find my friend and me some costumes" at this Kid turned his head and snorted, the very thought of getting dressed up annoyed him. Feeling eyes on him Kid turned to find the woman looking him over, hand to her chin in a thinking position, and a small 'hmm' sound coming from her person.

"You know with that hair I think you would make a good lion" the old women said, though it was more as if she were thinking out loud. But Kid liked this idea, in his mind lions were strong powerful and dangerous creatures, and a grin almost feral spread across his face.

"A lion will be just fine" he said, affectively knocking the women out of her thoughts, looking up from where she had been staring at the floor thinking. she grinned at the young man before her, the smile almost reaching to her ears, and Kid thought her face might split the grin was so wide.

"excellent" she said and clapped her hands together as if to make it final, then turning to killer she put on her thinking face again, "now what should you go as? A princess?" she chuckled, making fun of killers long blond hair. Killer made a look of annoyance but still smiled, shaking his head at the woman's antics. "How about an eagle?" the women questioned. (a/n. I would of made him a lion but that's what kid is going as ^_^)

"An eagle is fine" Killer said, a board look passing over his features. He was now observing the shop, but more so the individual behind the old lady, who seemed to stiffen under the stare. "We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Killer questioned the old lady, sending her a quick glance before returning his eye to the person hidden beneath the cloak.

"Oh no, no" she smiled waving her hand, "this here is just an old customer, come on dear, you can remove your hood, don't be so shy" she said turning to the person behind her, and smiling gently, tugging slightly at the dirty cloak.

From beneath the hood a masculine sigh came, though Kid was sure it would be feminine considering the slight frame which could just be seen beneath the bulky cloak. "Obaa-san, i don't thin— the deep voice which resounded from the hood was cut off by the old woman, "oh poppy-cock, you can trust Killer-kun, and I'm sure his friend is just as trust worthy" she smiled at the two of them.

Kid and Killer both shared a look of confusion before turning back to the women, "so you know my name is Eustass Kid, I'm the blacksmith just a few minutes away, and whatever it is Killer and me can keep any secret easy" he smirked at the women before turning to the hooded man, who sighed yet again, and it sounded as though a string of colourful words was said under his breath.

A defeated and whiny sounding "fine" came from under the hood before slender hands moved to remove it.

(Law P.O.V)

"Obaa-san, I don't thin—I started objecting but was cut off by the old woman, "oh poppy-cock, you can trust Killer-kun, and I'm sure his friend is just as trust worthy" she smiled at the two of them.

The two men shared a look of confusion before turning back to the women, "so you know my name is Eustass Kid, I'm the blacksmith just a few minutes away, and whatever it is Killer and me can keep any secret easy" the man with flame like hair smirked at obaa-san before turning to me, I sighed yet again, and let string of colourful words pour from my mouth, but said them under my breath so the others wouldn't hear. "_Damn it! Stupid obaa-san_

"Fine" I huffed before I reached up and removed my hood, tossing it back so that my black almost blue hair was revealed, sticking up slightly in different directions, then I undo the knot holding it together at my neck and take it off, slinging it over my arm. I put on my annoyed face and turned to Obaa-san, "are you happy now?" I questioned the woman irritated. She just smiled widely and gave one firm nod. I looked up to the men to find the one called killer gapping at me and the other one just looking confused. I smirked at the confused one, looks like he didn't get out much.

"Who the fuck are you? What is such a big secret?" he said looking annoyed, irritated and just a little bit angry, as if he had prepared for something really shocking.

The guy killer finally shut his jaw and he wacked killer around the back of his head, causing him to fall forward slightly. "KID! Don't you know who that is?" the guy screeched in shock.

Unable to hold back I burst out laughing, it was just too funny, no one ever talked to me like that apart from obaa-san, the old man, Crocodile and, ugh, Vergo. I felt their stares on me but just kept on laughing, bending over to clutch my stomach and tears appearing at the corners of my eyes.

After a few minutes of the three other people staring at me, I manage to calm down take a few deep breathes and compose myself. "Sorry" I said a wide grin on my face, walking over to Killer I held out my hand, "well you know who I am" I said as the man gapped but grabbed my hand and shook it, nodding his head "killer-ya, right?" and once again the man named killer nodded. Letting go of the man's hand I turn to the other man who looked really confused at this point, offering my hand the man took it, "and you're Eustass-ya" I smiled.

"Yeah, so who are you?" he question, looking a little shocked that I hand such a firm grip.

"I'm Trafalgar Law" I smirked, and watched as realisation passed over his features, "I'm sure you've heard of me" I continued, as if we were talking about the weather. He nodded, and soon after our hands dropped to our sides.

Turning around I speak to obaa-san "I'm going to go look at the masks" I said and then walked off to the mask side of the shop.

(Kid P.O.V)

"_what the fuck just happened, did I just shaking the fucking princes hand, how the hell did I recognise him. And shit that ass is- hang on woah, woah what the fuck was that, bad Eustass bad" _slapping my cheek slightly I turn to Killer, "did that really just happen?" all Killer could do was nod.

Ash: okay so yeah, it wasn't very long sorry guys, I hope this is alright, and please review, so until next time bye bye

(In the background) Kid: that sucked

Ash: *goes into demon mode* Kid-Kun, I give you 5 seconds

Kid: *goes paler than usual* shit

Law: I am not helping you


	4. Chapter 4

Ash: okay hey guys, gomen I've taken forever to update again, my bad

Baby Bonney: -whacks ash around the head- you should stop making them have to wait, baka

Ash: ow Bonney, that hurt, you didn't have to hit me

Bonney: -sticks tongue out and runs off-

Ash: oi! Get back here you –goes to chase-

Law: -grabs back of ash's top- you have to right the story ash-ya

Ash: -sits back down- fine, law could you please

Law: ash does not own anything from one piece

(ash: just so the top bit makes sense, I'm the mun for Baby-Bonney on tumblr. So yeah, check it out)

She's a prince? Chapter 3

Killer turned to the old woman, "obaa-san, why is the prince here?" he asked, slightly confused.

"For a mask of course" the women said as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, I can see that, I mean why doesn't he just get someone to bring a ton up to the palace"

The old women chuckled, "he doesn't like people doing things for him, he likes to do things himself, and anyway, his an old customer, just like I said" and with that she walked off to the opposite side of the shop to law, where all the clothing was. "Now let's see" she mumbled looking through piles of clothing and other things. "Ah-ha" she shouted, pulling out an Alice band with a pair of cat ears stuck on it, "come here Kid-kun" she called him over.

Kid eyed the hair accessory, looking slightly worried, but walked over all the same, crouching down so he was at the woman's height. Before he could do anything the woman had removed the goggles that had be keeping the hair out of his eyes and replaced them with the head band, pushing the hair back. She chuckled slightly at Kids surprised face and flicked one of the cat ears.

"They suit you" Killer laughed, causing kid to growl at him, much like a cat, which just mad killer laugh harder.

"OI! Get here you bastard, laughing at me" Kid shouted, jumping at the blond haired man.

Law looked over the masks, there were thousands to choose from and he was having a hard time deciding. He had narrowed it down to masks with yellow, black and silver on, or with one or two of those colours. Sighing he put a hand to his chin and pondered once again what mask would look best with the, ugh, he shivered, dress. Looking at the corner of his eye he saw something shine, looking over he saw it was an almost metal mask. The main body of it was black, but from around the eyes gold/ yellow swirls curled out and off from the main mask. (a/n. I actually found the perfect mask on google, the colours aren't how I've described so I'm gonna just gonna trace it and colour it differently, I'll post it on my d.a. as soon as I get it done)

Walking over to it law picked it up, holding it in his hands it seemed to be lighter than what it looked, and on the swirls of yellow there was silver glitter, making it shine and sparkle. Grinning law raised it to his face and tried it on. It was a perfect fit, and no strings were needed as it pinched his noes slightly and hugged the sides of his face so it wouldn't fall off. Satisfied he removed it and walked over to where obaa-san and the two men had gone.

He was a little surprised to find the two men rolling around on the floor fighting, Eustass having a pair of cat ears on his head. Looking up he saw obaa-san grinning at them, and chuckling every now and then. Whistling he caught her attention and waved her other. Once she was beside him he showed her the mask, "this one is fine, how much will it cost?"

Taking the mask the women walked over to the counter and began wrapping it up and putting it in a box so that it wouldn't get damaged. "That will be 200,000 beli" she said, handing the bag over to him.

Taking the bag Law nodded and gave her the money, before turning to see the two men still rolling around on the floor. Chuckling he placed the bag on the counter and walked over to the two, deciding to have a little fun. Walking over to the two men he stood in front of them, "Aww look at the kawaii neko-chan, does the neko-chan want some milk?" law teased.

Kid hearing the words growled and pounced at Law, forgetting who he was.

Laws saw Kid pounce at him, and found him was falling over before he could stop himself. Hitting his head on the floor Law winced and closed his eyes. When the falling stopped he lifted his head and rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head. Opening his eye he came face to face with a red Eustass, who was breathing slightly heavily, their noses almost touching. Laws eyes widened and he gulped in audibly, trying to stop the blush that was crawling across his cheeks. _Wow his pretty hot up- . . . hang on what? _Law shrieked in his head, the light blush on his cheeks darkening at his thoughts.

Calmly Law stated, "Eustass-ya, would you be so kind as to get off me" in mock politeness.

Hearing law speak spurred Kid in to action and he quickly got off the poor prince. "ah, gomenasai" he said bowing at the waist, as Law got off the ground. But Kid looked up when he heard the last thing he expected, laughing.

Law laughed at him, "you're such a baka" he said chuckling, "I guess I did deserve it a little, you don't need to apologise" and with that Law put his cloak back on with the hood up and picked his bag up from the counter, walking out the door, but not before throwing a grin over his shoulder at kid who was stood there gapping. "You're gonna catch flies like that" he said and then closed the door.

Kid shut his mouth and continued to stare at the door before turning to Killer, pointing towards the door, "did that just happen?" he asked disbelievingly. Killer nodded.

"right, anyway" the old woman said clapping her hands, "the ears look fine, now you just need a tail" and with that she walked over to where she had found the ears and pulled out a tail, "you can probably where a black suit with a red shirt underneath, and just pin this to your trousers" she said, holding up the tail. "So now that Kiddy-Kun has his costume, what should we do about Killer-kun?"

Kid nodded at the costume idea, "Oi!" he shouted "don't call me Kiddy" he shouted, crossing his arms over, looking just like a little kid.

The woman smirked and chuckled, not saying anything and just turned to Killer. "Hmm, I can probably just braid feathers into your hair on the night" she said, "and I guess you could also wear a black suit, and I could stich feathers onto the back and arms"

"That would be fine" Killer said nodding his head, "but you have to get the feathers out afterwards"

"good" said the old women before turning and walking away, "now, masks, though killer-kun doesn't really need one" she chuckled. Once at the mask side of the shop she began looking through them, "see anything you like, just point it out to me" she said, and with that they all started looking for a mask.

Killer found his first, it was a simple brown mask that covered just the eyes and nose, the edges surrounded by small brown feathers, and the bit that covered the nose was black and hooked like a beak, with a yellow strip at the top. After about an hour of looking obaa-san finally found the perfect mask for kid. It was a red mask that covered from the forehead to halfway down the cheeks. It had black lines going around the bottom to the middle of the cheeks where the lines curled up, and then white coloured the rest of the bottom edge. Under the eyes were a sweeping gold line, as well as around the nose and over the eyes, curling at the ends. On either side of the nose there were gold and black dots. (a/n. I'm referring to this mask; it just doesn't have the material and ears. 005/0/6537176/il_fullxfull.384747820_ )

With the both of them having their costumes Kid and Killer paid, leaving the stuff there so that the old women could help them get ready tomorrow, before the ball.

Law climbed back through the hole in the hedge and quickly ran to penguin and shachi's room, their room as they shared. Pushing open the door he walked in to find penguin on top of Shachi, whilst pinning his hand above his head. "err. . . I can come back later" law said, turning back to the door.

Shachi and Penguin gave each other horrified looks, before shouting, "Law, no it's not what it looks like!" in unison.

Snickering Law turned around, "oh it's pretty clear to me." At this both Shachi and Penguin blushed a deep red, and Penguin got off Shachi, pulling him up. They looked at the floor mumbling and stuttering negatives of what Law was accusing them. Chuckling he asked "what were you two doing anyway?"

"err we were err" Shachi started, "well we were having a tickle fight" he said getting quieter and quieter, his cheeks reddening further.

Law just smirked at the two's antics as he took of the cloak and chucked it to a corner of the room. Showing him the bag he had hidden beneath it. "well, I found one" he said lifting the bag up to show them. Shachi and Penguin looked at each other before running over and grabbing the back, opening the box and unwrapping the mask so they could see it.

Penguin whistled as he saw it, "that's pretty nice" he said, whilst Shachi nodded his head, he held out the mask to law, gesturing him to put it on. Sighing law took it and put it on. The two looked at it for a minute before turning to each other, Shachi grabbed Penguins arm and dragged him to the far corner, where Law watched them have a whispered conversation, the both of them nodding their head before walking back over to him. "Law, you know, if you don't want anyone to find out you're a guy, You're gonna have to . . ." Penguin trailed off and looked to Shachi.

Law turned to Shachi who fidgeted slightly under his gaze, "y-you're gonna have to, em, err shave" he said, gesturing to Laws goatee and side burns. (a/n. sorry guys, hopefully I can make it grow back soon .)

Law reached a hand up to stroke his goatee, sighing he dipped his head, "I guess I am, and people would know who I was if I didn't as well" holding his chin he thought for a second, "I guess I'll just have to completely shave my goatee off, though I can probably get away with just trimming my sideburns" he said, looking at the two in front of him for their thoughts.

"yeah, that could work" said Shachi, "but what bout your arms?" he asked,

"my arms?" law questioned

"yeah, the dress doesn't have sleeves, so, and if you don't want people to know you're a guy, you should, you know shave you're armpits as well" Shachi said awkwardly.

Law removed the mask and gave them both a defeated look, "I think I'm gonna end up turning into a women" he whimpered slightly, before turning to wrap the mask back up and put it in its box. Shachi and Penguin gave him a pitied look.

Ash: okay guys, I know I give short chapters and stuff, but I'm just sooo lazy, so sorry about that. Anyway I wanted to say thank you to all the lovely reviews I'm getting, though I don't deserve them, but keep reviewing please, I enjoy reading your thoughts, and any idea's or things you want me to put in. so any way until next time.

Baby Bonney: -peeks round the corner- eep

Ash: -sees Bonney and gives her an evil grin- I'm finished now Bonney-chan

Baby Bonney: -runs off-

Ash: oi! Get back here you –chases after her-

Kid: whats going on?

Law: don't ask, where were you anyway?

Kid: just fighting

Law: -sweatdrops- you were fighting with ash-ya's dogs again, weren't you?

Kid: -whistles-


End file.
